


I am so sorry you evver met me

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just sad shit.</p>
<p>read on if you want but you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am so sorry you evver met me

You take one glace at the murder that you just caused. You possibly just killed Sollux. You shot your ex-moirail through the heart, so there is no way she is still alive. You turn to exit the core and see Kanaya standing there with the Matriorb near her feet. Without any hesitation, you shoot is and destroy it. Kanaya is immediately enraged and she tries to hurt or kill you with her chainsaw. You shoot her, anger painted across your face. You leave the core and go to the top of the meteor. Vriska is there, as well as Gamzee. All you can think about is how much hatred is boiling up inside you. You fell so much hatred, most of it directed towards Sollux, and some towards yourself. What had you just done? You killed your ex-moirail. You killed the only person you had truly felt red for. You wish you could feel her embrace once again and have a feelings jam with her. But you had to fuck it all up. You had to try to turn your pale quadrant to flushed. You had to be such a pain to deal with. No wonder she broke. You get snapped out of your thoughts as you see Kanaya kick Gamzee in the groin, making him fall to somewhere unknown. You watch, somewhat intrigued and somewhat horrified, as Kanaya punches Vriska in the face, sending her flying backwards. Last she turns to you, but you don't move. You are paralyzed with fear. She pulls out her chainsaw and slices you in half. You are overwhelmed with pain. You fall in two parts. You are in a burning agony for a minute or two and all you can think about is Feferi. You want to hug her. You want to hug her and never let go. Although most of all, you want to apologize for everything. You know exactly what you will say. 

"I am so sorry that you evver met me"


End file.
